the_archie_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Lodge
Veronica Lodge is one of the main characters in the series. She is portrayed in the Non-rhotic Southern accent during the series. Fictional Character Biography Veronica Lodge is the only child of Hiram Lodge, the richest man in Riverdale, and his wife Hermione Lodge. She is called both by her name Veronica and her nicknames Ronnie and Ron. Bob Montana knew the Lodge family, because he had once painted a mural for them. Montana combined that name with actress Veronica Lake to create the character of Veronica Lodge. Her character was added in Pep Comics #26, just months after Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper, and Jughead Jones debuted, and just a few months before Reggie Mantle debuted. ]] Veronica is an attractive girl with black hair, favoring expensive, up-to-the-minute fashion. In some comics, Mr. Lodge claimed that he moved his family to Riverdale in order to avoid Veronica becoming spoiled, like many of the children he knew and grew up with. His plan did not succeed as well as he had hoped, as Veronica is often depicted on spending sprees, in which she maxes out her credit cards. In one story she buys out every shoe store in Riverdale to prevent any other girl from buying a pair of shoes that she herself wanted. At time, Veronica's vain and conceited attitude infuriates her father to the point that he has to somehow "teach her a lesson" and Veronica is forced to get a job of some kind or loses access to Archie. She has also been spanked by her father several times for her behavior, sometimes in full view of everybody she knows. Lifestyles & Relationships Veronica enjoys a very posh lifestyle, as her family are among the richest people in the world. She nevertheless chooses to hang out with her less affluent friends, including the boy she is in love with, Archie Andrews, whom she nicknames "Archiekins". Her level of interest in him varies, however. Mr. Lodge often has nightmares that Veronica and Archie will marry. Veronica's best friend (and sometimes arch-rival) is Betty Cooper, and the two enjoy countless activities and interests. However, they are also at constant competition for Archie's affections. Veronica is often jealous of Betty, and will go to any length to steal anything that is important or a triumph for Betty, even if she (Veronica) did not want it in the first place. If Betty has a date with a new boy, Veronica will let her have Archie for a brief time, so that she can steal the date. If Betty is praised for some achievement, Veronica will do anything to ruin it for her. In one story, she gave Betty a candy bar containing nuts (which Betty is allergic to), so that Veronica could steal her modeling job. Veronica is often seen scheming to get Archie from Betty whenever she spots the two dating. Occasionally she is victorious, but usually Betty manages to successfully take revenge on her. Also, Archie occasionally has stood up to Veronica and stuck with Betty. Periodically, she can be snobbish, constantly looking down on those less fortunate than herself, or sees herself as the rules of common society don't apply to her simply because she is wealthy, which causes her friends to be upset with her. Living in a house full of servants, Veronica often thinks that they are only there to serve her, and she doesn't see them as people. She will often yell at her maids to bring her something and "to be quick about it". At one point, her mother forced her to do all her own chores and fetch her own snacks, throughout the entire summer. Veronica, being the only child of her wealthy parents, is outrageously spoiled and indulged by her family. Her father, Mr. Lodge, loves her dearly, and even though he frequently loses his temper with her snobbishness, frivolity, spendthrift nature, and choice of boyfriends, he can never refuse when Veronica asks him for something. Mr. Lodge does not consider most of the local boys worthy of his only daughter. Interests and Personality She is often addicted to gossip, which tends to aggravate Betty. Though commonly a cheerleader, her athletic abilities vary from superior to nonexistent, and she lacks domestic talents and many other skills that Betty has mastered. In fact, her cooking skills are so notoriously poor that the other characters literally fear for their lives when she tries to prepare a meal. Several stories portray Veronica as an expert at billiards, the reason being that her family owns a pool table, and she has been playing since she was a child. Her best school subject is economics, and it is implied that she will eventually take over her father's business. Appearance ]] Veronica is casually shown to have medium-length raven black hair with black eyes, rich red matte lipstick, and light skin. Her outfit consists a yellow headband on her hair. She wears a red turtleneck dress and black tap shoes. When she was young in ''Archie's Funhouse, ''she wore some different clothing and had no lipstick on her lips. The Archies Betty and Veronica join garage Archie's band, ''The Archies. Veronica plays the organ while Betty plays the tambourine; they both provided the backing vocals. Trivia * Veronica is the only character from various Archie Filmation shows to be a Southern Belle and have a squeaky voice. * In many scenes of any Archie Filmation shows, there are goofs on her outfit (Most common are her headband colored red and sleeves from her dress being invisible). * Her voice is almost similar to Kate Bush, one of the most iconic British female singers of all time. * Not many episodes from any Archie Filmation shows focuses on Veronica. Gallery Category:The Archie Show Category:The Archies Category:1960s Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Filmation Category:1970s